The present invention pertains to internet networks and more particularly to a method for managing dynamic internet address leasing.
Mobile stations or handsets may connect to the internet to activate certain applications through various servers. To access the internet, an Internet Protocol address is required. Internet Protocol addresses are typically stored within the handset for a time period. These Internet Protocol addresses are leased, that is they are available for use for a certain time. Mobile handsets may go off the air for some time and not interconnect to reestablish a new Internet Protocol address before the old Internet Protocol address expires.
Requiring the mobile handset to renew its address requires considerable amounts of air time and interface with the internet. Establishing or reestablishing a new Internet Protocol address is “expensive” in terms of air time required of a mobile handset.
In addition, applications serving mobile handsets need a reliable validity time for Internet Protocol addresses dynamically assigned to handsets. And handsets need to know their own address validity time so they can provide the time in application registrations.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for managing Internet Protocol address lease time for mobile users.